Harry Potter's Long Lost Daughter, Love Defined
by Gryfindor'sLovegood
Summary: Adopted from Madame Louise HP HP HP. At the age of two Lily Luna Potter was abducted by a death eater, with a spell placed on her, so that nobody could find her until she was 11 years old, How is she going to react to a loving family after nine years of abuse and living in the real world? What might Scorpius Malfoy have to do with all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's Long lost daughter chapter one: Lily Lonely Luna

A/N Hi guys! I have adopted this story from it's orginal author Madame Loiuse HPHPHP, so this chapter is deicated to her. Please reveiw I don't own Harry Potter, considering I wasn't even alive when the first Harry Potter book came out.

Lily Lonely Luna

"Child," a large woman bellowed from the bottom of the stairs, "Get down here NOW!" I sighed, dirty hair falling in strings across my thin face.

"I'm coming Ma'm," I reply following the unspoken to always add the world ma'm.

"I have your list of chores for today, get your ass down here!" I trugged down the stairs, but, as I finally got down to the main level of the stairs, my dirty shoes scarping the wood.

"These will all be down by the time I get home, do you understand me?" The large woman barked, spit flying from her mouth.

"Yes," I said taking the long peice of parchment and and turning it haphazardly, 'large workload today' I thought dryly to myself.

"Yes? HOW DARE YOU SAY 'YES' TO ME I EXPECT TO BE SPOKEN TO AS 'YES MA'M, YOU WONDER WHY YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T WANT YOU! IF I HADN'T FOUND YOU, YOU WOULD STILL BE ON THE STREETS! YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF GARBAGE!"

"Yes ma'm," I apologise, "I'm sorry Ma'm" The tears were rolling down my face and I could barely breathe, I didn't want the thing that happened last time to happen again.

"Ahh, did I make the child cry?" She sneered nasty teeth coming into veiw.

"I'll be home at eleven thirty, they better be done, or I'll have Daniel punish you!" I whimpered quietly Daniel's punishments were always the worst, worse than Avery's, worse than the belt.

I remembered the last time I had a punishment from Daniel:

"Get over Here girl, Or I will beat you harder than I did yesturday." I shuddered I was beat so hard yesturday I still could lay down without pain. I refused to come toward him, so he came after me, I ran and ran, finally, I hid out in my small attic room, hiding under the single cot. But he caught me anyway. And it happened.

I didn't couldn't let the same thing hapen again, I really only got punishments from Daniel once a week, but they were the worse than the other punishments.

Finally, I got up from the ground, as Avery got up to leave.

I started to let my mind wander as I aimlessly picked up the already spotless living room.

why didn't they want me? why couldn't my parents care for me like others do? why can't I find the people that gave birth to me? Where are the peopel that would Love me?

But, soon enough my chores were down and I was ready to relax, so I trudged up to my attic room.

My bedroom was small, more like a closet, or a box. It was a mess, just a lot of dirt, I only have three peice of clothing: a shirt, sweatpants, and a pair of underwear. I don't wear socks, I just were my diry tennis shoes, they are blue with white (now black) laces, and my toe pokes through the hole on my right foot.

I headed to the bathroom on the second floor, it was a powder bath, and only used by me, it had a dirty toliet and a single sink, a lone bar of soap sat on the rim. I quickly turned the the cold water, the rustly tap emitting a loud squeak as it threw out dirty water.

I tipped my head back and and allowed the water to fight it's way through my maze of hair, I wonder if one of my parents had messy hair. STOP! I yelled at myself, jerking myself into realty and hitting my head on the top of the tap. Water flew from the tap, and landed on the tap. I picked up the bar of soap and rod it in my hair, hopefully getting a lot of that dirt out. I figured.

I got my head out of the sink and rapped my sleves around my head, before jsut shaking it out. I ran up to my room and laid down. Before I heard the door open.

"Child," Daniel yelled from the bottom the stairs, "Are you done with your chores?"

Running down the stairs I looked at him and smiled "Ofcourse Sir,"

"Really?" He askd his face is contorted into thought, "What about mine and Avery's bathroom?" I was confused the bathroom wasn't on my list.

"The bathroom wasn't on my list, sir" I explained carefully trying to not get myself punished. Daniel angerily grabbed my list off the coffee table, and flipped it around. Uh Oh, I muttered to myself. I hadn't seen anything on the back. But, then I saw it right there on the back "Clean bathroom."

"Talking back, and forgetting a chore, oh my, are we in trouble." And I got one of the worst punishments ever.

THE POTTER MANOR

"Two more days." The red haired woman whispered, smiling at another man, "Two more days until we get our little girl back."

"You're right, I can't wait to see her."

A/N I am completely revamping this story, guys, so chapters are going to start getting longer, and most of them will be based off on Madame Loise HP HP HP, so until we get ot chapter 11, each chapter will be slightly short, but since I am on break I might be able to get a chpater up everyday, and if not that I will try and get one every week.

Thanks for reading please review,

Abi


	2. The normal nighmare

Harry Potter's Long Lost Daughter: Love Defined

Chapter two: The Normal Nightmare

A/N Hi Guys! Here is chapter two, this is more of a filler chapter than anything else, But, in the original author's story, this is a chapter that takes place at Potter Manor, but since I am doing this in Lily's prospective I have changed a couple of things up, I will probably do a couple more filler chapter's just to get everyone used to the idea of Lily being in an abusive home. Also, I might have to change the rating but I'm not sure, The next chapter is dedicated to who ever can guess what Daniel's punishment is…

The Normal Nightmare

It was dark, too dark, and I could feel the spiders climbing up my arms. I turned on the ragged cot. I had, had the the normal nightmare, the one where I was taken from a small cradle, and thrown into a dark red Jeep, we drove and drove until we had reached a gloomy park, where there were no kids playing, and there was no birds, and no little old ladies to feed them. The Tennis court was empty and so where the swings. I was taken out of the dark truck and roughly carried to one of the empty benches. I absentmindedly noticed the garffetti on the bench 'Fuck Bitches' it read, but I was too busy worrying about what we were doing at the park, it looked like a big storm was coming.

The Man sat me on the bench and pulled a crumpled sticky note, all it read is 'my name is Lily,' I smiled, but then I realized what it meant, and I frowned.

And then he left me alone.

I was starting the first day of the rest of my life.

Then, I was being yelled awake.

"Child move down here NOW!" Avery. I sighed, I was ready to get up, but I didn't want to face my chores for the day, I was still sore from Daniel last night. But I found myself trudging down the stairs.

"Child, here are your chores for today, and DON'T forget to do each side." She sneered, but before I could give a response she was gone.

I looked at both sides of the paper, I only had five chores to day! I quickly go started cleaning the already spotless home. Then I trudged up to Avery and Daniel's bathroom, I knew that since yesterday I had forgot to clean it, it would be a mess. And I was right. But, with my lack of chores I was in a good mood and I had the bathroom so clean that it was almost like a mirror.

It was then I realized I had extra time, my own extra time. But what would I do with it? Looking down at myself, I noticed the dirt of my clothes, and ran up to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the dirty and cracked mirror. It was like I was staring at myself for the first time.

I guess I was pretty, minus the bruises. I had a long face, with pale skin, I looked like an old photograph. I had light pink lips, and green eyes, that had look like they had been washed out with a dish scrubber. I had begun puberty a bit early, atleast I think I did. My body was already a little bit curvy, but I don't know what other girls looked like, I had never seen outside of the house. I had learned what I could about the world from the old newspapers that Avery and Daniel threw away in the trashcan, you see I had taught myself how to read, by listening to Avery read to the kids she had to babysit.

FlashBack, seven years

I could hear the woman read a story to the children out of the newspaper, I didn't understand why she loved them and not me. During the day I was expected to stay in my attic room, but I was listening to every word they said, as I heard her telling her the other children.

"See the letter that looks like a 'u' with half of a 'O' on it? That's an 'a' it makes a sound like in apple or in ape, sometimes it's in the middle of the world like gail or Gain.'" I listened to hear every word that Avery was saying, I wanted to learn to read, but, she wouldn't teach me. So I was going to teach myself.

It had worked, I wasn't the best reader in the world, I was sure, but I tried my best. And from the Kids Only newspaper that was attached in the Wednesday paper every week. It had many math lessons in it, and it had a lot of interesting information in it as well. It was my weekly treat. I snuck it out of the garbage and would read it, before throwing it back in the trash can, and calmly walking away.

Re focusing my attention I looked in the bathroom mirror again, I stripped down to my underwear and laid my clothes on the closed lid of the toilet. I grabbed a small piece of toilet paper and ran it under the water, I slowly began to wipe the toilet paper over a few of the stains on my clothes, trying to do my best to clean them off. Soon, I had as many stains as I could get off my clothes before I threw them back on my body. After that I ran to my room. I sat on the cot and reached under the cot, pushing my left hand into the loose floorboard, and smiled grabbing the pieces of newspaper, and the small piece of fabric.

the smile on my face when I saw the the piece of fabric, it supposedly had come with my sticky note, I think it belonged to by father, and it came of his jacket when he had left me on the bench, it was always made me happy when I say it.

But, I stopped looking at it and grabbed the newspaper, but not before I heard the pounding of my door, and belt on my back.

Avery was home.


	3. House Renovators and Thieves

Potter's Long Lost Daughter: Love defined, Chapter three: from thieves to house renovators

Chapter three: from thieves to house renovators

A/N Hi guys! I love that so many people have followed/favorited this! I am so happy that you guys are liking my writing and how I am writing this. I have three favs, and five follows! But, guys, please, please, reveiw. They mean a lot of me. And I've gotten up a chapter up a day. :). I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did I would have a Pony.

"It's tomorrow, Al, aren't you excited?" The tall, lanky fifteen year old boy said to his smaller, thirteen year old brother.

"Of Course I'm excited James, but the more we try and count things like this down, the longer it's going to feel like we have to wait." The second boy- presumably Al- replied, trying to be patient with his older brother.

"always the rational one, Albus," A tall man with electric blue hair chuckled as he walked in, But he, like the two other boys in the room, had a bright longing in their eyes.

"Hey, are we allowed to got up to her room?" The tall boy- James- asked he snuck a glance at the other two, Al, with his look of worry, and Teddy with his look of pure concentration. He looked at them and they looked at him. Trying to reach a mutual decision between the desire and their common sense.

"I'm sure," Teddy mused, breaking their short silence, "That if we could find a fair reason to be up their, Harry and Ginny wouldn't mind."

"But, nobody's been up there since Lily was taken." Albus pointed out nervously, he had always been prone to being the easily worried one.

"Exactly!" James smiled, a devious glint in his eyes, "So it is still decorated to look like a room for a young toddler, not a pre-teen!" As he finished he saw looks of realization dawn on the faces of his two brothers.

"Well," Teddy smiled, "It's worth a shot."

xxx

No less than thirty minutes later, James, Al and Teddy were out to a furniture store in a near by muggle village, with only one reason: To redecorate their little sister's room. The first thing they noticed as they pulled up to Dean's Darn Good Furniture, that it was a lot bigger than they had suspected, but that was okay, because they had all day.

"It's a wonder muggles live without magic, really." Al whispered to his brothers as they maneuvered a rickety cart around stacks of boxes and child's beds.

They had already found the Lily a lot of furniture for her new bedroom: A bed (they just needed the sheets) a vanity, and a desk. Next they would be going to a decoration store to find everything else, and some paint.

It was close to three hours later when the three tired boys pulled up to the cozy Potter Manor. It was almost lunch time, so the boys made quick work of bringing all of their supplies into the house, They didn't even stop when Ginny offered them lunch, they just kept walking.

Soon however, they were done, The room was done. And for the first time they were looking at the room of their littlest sibling, they would be a family once again.

"I'm scared." Albus was the first one to speak, and his words were shocking, but the two brothers couldn't help but agree.

"Why are you scared, Al?" Teddy asked, a tender look in his eyes as the three sat down on Lily's new bed.

"What will she be like? We haven't seen her in close to nine years. What is she going to be like? What will she look like? What Hogwarts house will she be in?" Al shuddered, as if thinking of all the possibilities.

"Well, that's a simple one, Al," James was the first to intervene, as always, "She is going to be an awesome Gryffindor tomboy who looks just like Mom." He rolled his eyes, as if finding the answer obvious.

"Is that what you think she will be like? Or is that what you want her to be like?

A/N I know short chapter right? I'm sorry I just didn't quite know what to do for this chapter. But, it's done. Please review, or I won't update everyday.


	4. The boy who lived comes to the rescue

Harry Potter's Long Lost Daughter: Love Defined

Chapter four: The Boy who Lived Comes To the Rescue...Again

A/N So I'm sorry you guys are getting a bit of a delay, yesterday was Thanksgiving and I'm going Skiing tomorrow, so It might be a while until I update. Please Review I don't own Harry Potter.

The mahogany grandfather clock chimed in the sitting room of Potter Manor, Signaling the beginning of November twelfth. Today was the very beginning of Lily's birthday. James and Albus Potter were bonding down the long stairs after they heard the familiar chimes of the clock, their socked feet sliding against the dark wood almost knocking Kreacher the house elf, down, in the process.

"Boys," Their Mother, Ginny, said from the place in the entry hall where she had been putting on her shoes, "I told you that you couldn't wait for me and your father to leave." Her voice was stern, but the smile on her lips gave everything away, Ginny, Like the boys, were much too excited to be able to sleep.

"Mom?" The youngest boy-Albus asked his mother.

"Yes, Al? Ginny replied staring at her youngest son.

"When will Dad be home when the location of Lily so that you can go get her and bring her home to us?" Albus questioned his mother.

"He should be home any second, and when he gets home you two should both be in bed so we can go get her."

"But Mom," James Sirius groaned, "We have all sorts of questions about Lily. I mean what house will she be in? What will she look like? What's her favorite Color? Or food? Or type of eggnog? Does she like to play pranks?" He released his multitude of questions in a single breathe, as though if he gave himself the tiniest bit of breath, the questions would disappear right of his tongue.

"We don't know honey, we won't know until we meet her." quietly Ginny spoke, tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, I got the address." Harry yelled from the main hall. Before he could finish speaking, however Ginny had run out of the room

"Boys! Go to bed, we'll be back soon!" She yelled from the hall, the front door threw open and they could hear her running her to the apparation point.

xxx

I was laying on my cot, when I heard the front door open. I could hear the murmuring of voices but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Then, I heard Daniel's voice.

"What? Why do you want to talk to the little whore?" He questioned angrily. Now I could hear the other voices.

"Whore? what do you mean 'whore'" The voice was very angry, and I knew that this wouldn't end well, and Daniel and Avery's anger would be taken out on me.

"Where is she?" An unfamiliar woman's voice yelled and they sounded close to tears.

"There is no child here!" Daniel boomed, "THere is only a worthless peice of garbage!"

I heard more muffled yells, then I heard the pounding of stairs, at least four pairs of feet. Daniel raced into my bedroom and slammed the door. He grabbed me by the shirt front, and pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to my throat. Seconds after, another two people ran in. A man with messy black hair, and almond shaped green eyes. my eyes, I thought. The woman however, had orange/red hair and brown eyes like a cinnamon roll. When they saw the knife to my throat their eyes widened in shock, and the man with the messy hair, whipped what looked like a long twig, out of his pocket, muttering a of mumbo jumbo and a green stream came out and hit Daniel in the back, and as Daniel fell to the ground, it happened. The knife slide from his hand and hit me across the shoulder.

"Lily!" The woman's voice yelled, I wondered how she knew my name as I closed my eyes.

xxx

I woke up and looked around at the sterile white walls and all the machines around the room. the door opened and a smiling lady in lime green robes walked in with a clip board.

"Hello, Lily," She smiled, "How are we feeling today?" For the first time I thought about how I felt, my shoulder was in pain, and it was hard to move, the scars on my back felt like fire, and I was still sore from Daniel's last punishment.

"I hurt." I answered honestly, Then I cringed slightly as the woman raised her hand, but she was just reaching for a pencil.

"Do you want me to send your parents in?" She asked, I was shocked for a second 'Parents' I thought.

"Um, okay." I said. My eyes opened in shock, as the man and the woman from the last night walk in.

"Mum? Dad?" I whispered


	5. The diffrent forms of beauty

Harry Potter's Long Lost Daughter: Love Defined

Chapter Five: The Different Forms of Beauty

A/N Hi guys! So two updates in two days? I think yes. So the story is going to start getting more intense. Also, Daniel's punishment will be revealed in a couple of chapters, so yay! If you are going to favorite/follow please remember to leave a review even if you just say "Hi" or "Cool" or "update" I don't own Harry Potter.

"Hi, honey." my supposed Mother said. She was smiling softly, but her eyes weren't on me, they were on my shoulder, where a bruise was spreading across my stitches. There was a

light yellow around her.

"There is yellow around you." I said, my parents looked shocked and amazed, "What color is around me?" my dad asked curiously, I peered at him, and looked forward.

it was a deep red color and I voiced it as so.

"What about mine?" a healer popped in I was shocked. Why were everyone trying figure this out. I looked at her with a critical eye.

"It's a bright green." I said and everyone smiled.

"Lils," my Father said, and I smiled at the nickname, "you can see Auras!" I didn't get it.

"What does that mean?" I questioned, before thinking back to the Kids Only newspapers I had read.

"it means that you can sense and see peoples emotions, it's a very good skill, you are a very talented Witch for this." My father must have caught the shocked look on my face because it was one that plainly said "I don't believe you"

"Lily, you are a witch, I am a wizard and you mother is a witch." his aura changed to a violet color.

"Prove it." I said, not wanting to sound demanding but trying get my point across. My father pulled out the same piece of wood he had pulled out at Daniel and Avery's house, and he muttered some weird sounding stuff, when a stream of light shot out, and fixed a broken glass on the bedside table. When he looked at me and saw my wide smile his aura changed from violet to a silver.

"Wow." was all I could make out as I stared at my Father's wand. They sat down and stared at me for a moment, before telling me that in mere weeks (two) I would get to go to a magic school called Hogwarts, and I would be sorted into one of the four houses…

"What are the houses?" I broke in,

"The houses," my mother began to explain, "are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. If you prove to be brave and strong you will be put in Gryffindor, if you are hardworking and compassionate you will be put in Hufflepuff, and if you are very wise, and smart, you will be put in Ravenclaw, but if your cunning, and manipulative you will be put in Slytherin." I nodded my head in understanding .

"What house are you in?" I asked wanting to be in the same house as my parents.

" We were both Gryffindors, and so are your brothers." I sat there in shock, I had brothers? Oh man.

"Who are my brothers?" I asked curious. both my parents auras changed to a dark red, with blue around the edges.

" They are Teddy, James and Albus." My father told me, looking very giddy about my love for asking questions.

"Who else do I have as family?" I asked again.

"Well," my Mother said, "There is Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur with their children: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Then there is Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey with Molly and Lucy, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, with Freddie and Roxanne, then Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione with their children Rose and Hugo. Then there is Grandma and Grandpa Weasley." For a second I couldn't speak. Wow. That was a lot of family.

'Hi, Lily," a Healer in the lime green robes had come in again," Are you ready to leave and go home?"

"YES!' I yelled as she laughed, her aura changing from a blue to a yellow.

"Alright, then you parents just need to fill out the forms and you are good to go." I smiled it shouldn't be long now.

xxx

We pulled up to a large house, it was while mostly, and had gray shutters. my parents pulled me out of the car and we began walking to the house.

"Since it is your birthday, we are going to throw you a birthday ball in about an hour," My mother told me, catching me off guard, " Kreacher will help you get ready." Then, a big eared creature with ugly brown skin and big grayish eyes appeared in front of me.

"Kreacher will help little mistress Potter get ready, yes." He said. I looked at my parents, but my mother said nothing and my Father just gave me an encouraging smile.

"Okay." I said as the tiny creature lead me up a flight of stairs and finally we came to a cream colored door with the words "Lily Luna" engraved on it. I assumed that Luna as my middle name.

I was very shocked as we entered the room, it was huge! the walls were a deep purple color, with an extensive vanity that was cream colored and a light red desk in one corner. But the bed is what really surprised me: it was made for a princess. It was soft and had tons of pillows on it, with a net hanging around it. My room was perfect!

I began to get ready, after all I had a very long day ahead of me.

A/N I know short-ass chapter, but I didn't get a single review for my last chapter to, so I am withdrawing if I get three reviews I will update. ok? ok. P.S. you can find pictures of people on my profile. :)


	6. Parties are for Princesses

Harry Potter's Long Lost Daughter: Love defined

chapter six: Parties are for Princesses

A/N Hello! so this chapter six, and now that I am back at school my updates will become more irregular, but in good news, we are getting to the better to the part of the story, and Lily is going to go to Hogwarts soon! Thanks to my reviewers: Nathy 22, kaykay25, guest1, patronushowl, madame louise HP HP HP, mistress pleasant, gryffindorpride07, and guest2. I don't own Harry Potter. so after this really long author's note, on to chapter six!

I was ready for my birthday party to start. Not for the gifts, or the fancy clothes I would get to wear. No, I was ready for my party because I wanted to meet my family.

A knock at my door pulled me away from what I was thinking, I stood up, trying not to trip on my dress. It was an saphire blue with a silver belt, small tear dropped diamonds hung off my belt, I had my hair put up in a elegant bun with two curls in the face. Kreacher had painted my nails a silver. So were my shoes, but they were a simple strappy heel.

I opened my door, standing there were two boys, the first one was taller, he had a stronger physique, his hair was a spiky black mess, the tips just barely touching his eyebrows he had dark brown eyes. The second boy was shorter, and had more of the appearance of a lanky, band member. His black hair was long, long enough to reach his chin, His eyes were a hazel color, that had even more green than brown. Each one of them had black on, it was wrapped around them like a robe, with nice black dress shoes, and red ties.

"You look very pretty Lily," The taller boy said. His aura was a clear red, and I could see through it. The second boy looked at me with a smile, and his aura was a pale yellow.

"It's us Lily, James and AL." Realization dawned on my face and I hugged them both tightly.

"We missed you, Lil." James muttered into my hair.

"I missed you too." I smiled.

"Are you ready for you birthday?" Al asked me as we all made our way to sit on the bed. I smiled and told him yes, as both James and Al started giving me advice, 'Except gifts graciously' and 'if someone compliments compliment them back.'

"Lily? It's time!" My mom yelled from the stairs, I looked up, the sky outside my window was dark. Had it really been that long? It had still been light when James and Al had come up. Had we really been talking that long?

"James? Al? Where are you?" My Dad yelled.

"We are up here, with Lily!" Al, who seemed to be the more quiet brother, yelled. As we made our way down the stairs, I couldn't keep my question in, any longer.

"What Hogwarts house are you two in?" I asked, wanting to know.

"We are both in Gryffindor, but if you are not in Gryffindor, we won't care." I smiled trying to remember what Gryffindor represented.

"That's the one for being brave, right?" I asked. James and Al's aura's turned to a bright gold color.

"Yes, Brave and proud." James said happily, I felt a twang in my heart, I didn't think I would be a Gryffindor.

As we made our down to the ballroom James and Al were telling me what cousins I hung out with when I was very little. I guess I was good friends with my cousin Roxanne and Dominique, Roxanne was twelve and Dominique was thirteen, the same age as Al. but two years younger than James- who was fifteen.

We had reached the ball room.

"Ready?" James asked. I nodded mutely, and we pushed open the door.

What I saw inside was a shock. there was lots of people- over sixty!

"Happy birthday Lily!" The people yelled as we walked in. I blushed, I'm not used to all these people knowing me. I saw my parents come up to me, with a lot of people behind them.

"Hey Lily, this is your family," My Dad said as two people came up, "Lily," My mother addressed, "this is your Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill." I was wrapped in a tight hug. The man had long red hair, it was in a short ponytail. The woman spoke first,

"Hello Lily I am zour aunt Fleur." she spoke in a slight french accent. She was very pretty, she had long blonde silver hair, with bright blue eyes, she had a alluring paleness.

"This," Uncle Bill said, motioning to three kids behind him, "These are our children: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis." Each of them came up when there name was called, each of them had the blonde hair, but Victoire and Louis had blue eyes, while Dominique (a 'friend') had brown eyes. They each wrapped me in a tight hug, Dominique hugged me the longest. We looked at each other and laughed, then Dominique bursted into tears, and started hug me again. I hugged her back, I could hear a sniffle from aunt fleur, I could see where this would make her sad.

"And this," My dad continued as Dominique finally broke away, "Is your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron." Now this rings a bell, I hug a smart-looking woman with bushy brown hair, and a tall man with curly red hair. They both wrapped me in a hug, 'I'm going to get hugged a lot…' I thought,

"And then," Aunt Hermione interjected, " Are our children, Rose and Hugo,"

xxxx

an hour later the party was in full swing, and I had meet everyone of my nine cousins. Right now, after I had met tons of people we were sitting down on at the large table, I was sitting in between Roxy and Dominique, My mom and dad sat in front of me, and Al and James were sitting by both of them.

"Okay, so...favorite color?" Roxy asked me, Roxy, Dominique, and I were playing the 'get to know you' game, since I had been gone for so long, the rules were that one of us would ask a question we would all answer, and then who ever answered last, would have to ask the next question.

"Blue." I said, thinking a little harder than I should have, I hadn't ever had a favorite color before.

"Pink." Dominique said, looking upset that she had been the last one to answer the question. We both looked at Roxy, just to see her looking at us.

"Well," Dominique said, as I rolled my hands around.

"Red." Roxy said decidedly. Dominique, who I was trying to find a nickname for, rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Well, How very Gryffindor of you." Dominique joked.

"Oh," I said, "You're a Gryffindor?" Dominique and Roxy both nodded.

"I'm a Gryffindor," Roxy said.

"I'm a Gryffindor too," Dominique said. I was shocked. They were both Gryffindors? Oh god. I hoped I was one too.

"But," Roxy broke in, "We don't care what house your in, we will love you just the same."

A/N Sorry, short crappy, filler chapter, but I really wanted to get this one out to you, I will probably get the next chapter out, on Tuesday, but I'm not sure, also, Lily will be going to Hogwarts in the next couple of chapters, and that is when she will meet Scorpius, and next chapter will be where I reveal any Daniel's punishment. and I won't update until I have five reviews.


	7. Squishy and Sycamore

Harry Potter's long lost daughter: love defined

Chapter seven: Squishy and Sycamore

A/N I know this chapter took forever and I'm sorry about it. But, this chapter is the last one before Lily goes to hogwarts, and it's a pretty simple one, with lots of Magic ( so yay! Also, the rating went up for some very good reasons and I'm going to tell you right now: Daniels punishment is Sexual abuse, and I only warned you before it happened so that when the chapter that they find out comes along you now, and don't have to read it. Disclaimer: I wished I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I don't.

I woke up the next morning with large smile on my face. My birthday had been perfect! After the party both Roxy and Dominique (whom I now call Niq) had to leave. But, luckily enough for me they both had muggle phones in their houses and we stayed up pretty late talking about anything and everything.

"Lily," I heard James pounding on my door, "There is a very special letter here for you!" His voice took on a sing- song quality that made me wonder what had gotten him so excited. Regardless, I stumbled out of bed and over to my closet, before realizing that I hadn't any clothes to put on, I had spent the night in my old clothes from Daniel and Avery.

Not wanting to wear the clothes I had worn for nine years, a second longer, I threw open the closet door, planning to just put on my ball gown from last night, assuming that it was still here. The sight the met my eyes when I pulled open the closet door was a shock! The shelves were filled with clothes of all different colors and sizes- I even had a couple of bras! I rummaged through the closet, trying to find clothes that were comfortable.

"Lily," The voice was no longer James but, that of my Mother, "On the other side of your room is a bathroom, it has shampoo and such, take as long as you want to get ready, we are in no hurry."

"But, mum," I heard James and Al groan, "I want to go see the new Nimbus 2600 before it's sold out." Al said.

rolling my eyes at the boys, I stepped into the bathroom, It was huge! With white walls, and a large shower with a glass door and a deep bathtub standing to one side, The sink was deep and had another extensive vanity before it, filled to the brim with hair brushes, ties, and barrettes, a straightener and hair curler.

It was a little more than an hour before I was ready, having struggled with the knobs of the shower. None the less, I was dressed. After much debate I had finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a dark blue top, that hung loosely on me, the sleeves can to my elbows, with white trim around the neckline, arms, and bottom of the dress.

As for my hair, I had just brushed it and hung it back, letting the red curls do what they wanted. I had finished it off by getting a white headband with a very pretty bow on it, a sliding it in my hair. My shoes were simple as well, white sandals with a short wedge heel. All in all I thought that I looked very pretty, I felt like I was.

I made my way down the stairs, careful not to trip. and turning right, heading towards the kitchen. I had heard the voice of James there.

"Well look who finally decided to join the party." James joked sarcastically his aura a violet color. For lack of a better comeback I just stuck my tongue out at him, causing Al to laugh, his aura changing from a yellow-orange to a clear gold.

"Your letter Lily." my father said, handing me a letter that was in thick parchment. I flipped it over, and saw no stamp, or return address. But this is what it was made out to:

Ms. Lily Potter

The second largest room, Potter manor, 3426 Sword Street, Godric's Hollow. Under that you could wear something had been crossed out but that part had said:

Potter

The attic room, Beothor house, 4756, London, England.

I flipped the envelope open. tearing past the red crest, emblazoned with a lion, eagle, badger, and snake. I smiled. 'this must be my hogwarts letter.' I thought, smiling to myself. The letter itself was written on the same heavy parchment that the envelope was on, I quickly started reading.

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all your necessary books and equipment. Term starts on November first, we expect your reply no later than July 31.

Sincerly,

Neville Longbottom

deputy head master.

I stared up at my parents a mixture of scared and shocked. July 31? It was already much passed that, infact it was almost august 31, would they still except me.

My father seemed to had read my mind. "Don't worry, Lily," He told me, "we have made special arrangement for your owl to come late, in fact it left about ten minutes ago." I breathed a sigh of relief, I was okay.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now, Dad?" James whined, looking up at our father as if he were holding a puppy.

"What's diagonally?" I asked, curious. My entire family laughed, auras changing to a bright yellow.

"Not Diagonally, lily, Diagon- Alley." Albus told me

"That doesn't tell me what it is." I reminded him , hoping he would get the hint.

"It's like a street full of shops. It's where we but all our wizarding supplies, books, and caldrons, and ingredients, brooms, and Wands."

"Brooms? Wands?" I questioned.

"Yes, Lily," James laughed, "Brooms and wands."

"But," My mother cut in, "let's see that list, Lily."

"Come on, Mum, You know what it says." Albus said. Mum just gave him stern glare over my head. I pulled out the rest of my letter, to read what it said, this is what I found;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

I was awestruck. I was learning so much! I leaned back in my chair, excited for my day.

" Can we go now? Can we go Now?" I joined in with my brother's pleas.

"Yes we can go now." My Mum sighed.

XXX

After five minutes in Diagon Alley, I learned more than I had ever learned from the newspaper, like the fact that my Daddy was very famous, and everybody loved him! It was so cool! I also learned that witches and wizards have a special way to travel It's called the floo network, and they do it by taking this green powder in there hands and standing a fire place!

"Harry," My Mother adressed, as we walked out of this smelly bar called The Leaky Caldron, "I'll take Lily to go get her robes, and her pet, than we can meet up and get Lily's wand."

"Okay, my Father nodded,"I'll get Lily and the boys' books." My mum gave a silent nod, as Daddy and the boys went one direction and me and my Mum went the other direction. We first stopped at a small building, that had tons of fitting rooms and people with pins in the arms.

A little old lady dressed in all mauve rushed towards us, his hat fell off her head as she squealed.

"Mrs. Potter! Oh what a joy it is to see you again! Where is ? Oh and The boys? You rarely come here alone," Then she noticed me, hiding slightly, behind my mother's leg, "Oh, You must be Ms. Potter, well come right this way and we will get you all fixed up!" I looked up at my mom, myself confused, she just looked at me and laughed.

"We are here to get your robes fitted for school." She explained to me. Her Yellow-green aura getting in the way of us having perfect eye contact.

Half an hour later, I was fitted up in my robes, and walking out of Madame Malkin's with multiple bags hanging off my arms.

"Where to next?" I asked Mum, already tired from my long day.

"We are going to go get you a pet." My mother explained, "An owl, a cat, or a toad. Which ever you choose. James and Al both have owls, so if you want something else you are welcome to get anything." She finished as we walked into a noisy pet store, filled with sound of screeching owls and croaking toads, and purring cats.

I looked at all the animals for about an half and hour, and had yet to decide on which one I wanted, so finally my Mum just gave me a handful of money (enough to buy whatever my pet would need.) and Went to go get some owl treats for James and Al.

It was then I saw her. A beautiful cat it was white and fluffy, with a bit a black on it's face and chin, and it was very hairy. It's eyes were big and beautiful. One eye was a deep blue, while the other one was a almond brown. I picked up her cage and she purred softly. I grabbed her a bed and anything else she might need, including food. I payed for her and trekked off to find my mother. I found her, with a bag in her arms, standing at the door waiting for me, looking out the window.

"Mum!" I yelled to get her attention, and it worked! She turned to look at me and her smile brightened.

"You got a cat." She cooed smiling at me brightly opening her arms to take my other bags. We pushed through the glass doors and into the still warm are of Diagon alley.

"Your Father and brothers will be ready in a while, I just spoke to him when they were crossing the street, we are going to go meet them for dinner, and then go get you wand." I nodded, happy to be out of the loud and smell pet store. We finally came to a stop at a small cafe, and walked in. I could smell so many good foods. My Mum and I made our way to a table. and stopped.

"So Lily," My mum asked me, "What are you going to name your cat?" I thought about it for a minute, realizing I hadn't thought of it so far.

"Hmmm," I mused, before a little light bulb appeared in my head, "Squishy. I'm going to name her Squishy."

"What kind of name is Squishy for a cat?" A voice behind me asked. I whipped around and wasn't shocked to just see James, Al, and my Father.

"It's the kind of name for this cat." I told him, scooting over to allow James and Al room to sit next to, while my dad sat next to my mom.

We enjoyed idle small talk for the rest of dinner, before paying the bill and heading to Ollivander's the wand shop!

The store we walked into was small, damp, and dusty, Shelves of books lined the walls, and the ari was still, it seems like nobody was there.

"Lily Potter." The voice crooned, it was gravely voice that spoke in low tones and and made me cringe.

"I was wondering when I would see you Ms. Potter."

xxx

We had been at Ollivander's for hours. It's was dark outside and the streets were empty, but I could not seem to find a wand.

Ollivander's rubbed his eyes, very tired, and handed me yet ANOTHER box, I must of tried at least ninety wands if not more.

Regardless I picked up the wand, and I felt a warmth run through me. One I had never felt before, it caused green, blue, red, and yellow sparks to to flash on the walls! I was so excited! I had found my wand!  
My father quickly stood up and went to pay the seven galleons for my wand. Ollivander's spoke, and when he did so his voice was as soft and as gravely as ever:

"Beautiful choose, , but of course the wand choose the wizard. It's a nine inches sycamore with thestral hair, unyielding. Here you go, it's yours."

We left the shop and I took the time to examine my wand It was a dark color, with bump in the middle that swerved for about an inch on either side, carved out was a snake. After that there was a small circle of wood, then it ended with another circle about an inch down. The top to bottom was filled with an intricate detail of vines, with leaves and thorns, ending between the two snakes, with a flower.

My wand fit me perfectly.

2nd author's note: I don't usually do an author's note at the bottom, but Hey, might as well start now! Just wanting to tell you that I gave you a pretty long update (true?) and I want to know if I should keep my chapters at this length, or shorten them again. Also, Please, Please review, if you are going to follow/fav please review and tell me why! And yes, I have decided what house Lily will be in. Thanks for reading guys!

-Gryfindor'slovegood


	8. Searching for a Hogwarts Home

Harry Potter's Long Lost Daughter: Love defined

Chapter eight: searching for the hogwarts home

A/N I'm back! I hope you all liked the last chapter, because I started this one right after it! I'm on break again so I think I will be able to update a lot again! Remember that Lily goes to Hogwarts in this chapter, and then next chapter Daniel's punishment is revealed to Harry and Ginny, and Then, we have a very Scorpius-Centric chapter, then a quidditch game! Then we will have a two chapter break, for christmas! Which maybe I can get out some where near christmas! So a lot of drama chapter coming up! I don't own Harry Potter.

The morning of September the first can entirely to fast and entirely to slow for my liking. On one hand I was so excited to go to Hogwarts, and to hang out with Roxy and Niq, and to make new friends, and to start learning more and more. On the other hand though, I loved spending time with my parents and family, and I knew I could speak to them threw letter, it just wouldn't be the same as talking to them face to face.

I showered carefully the morning of, spending much too long washing my hair and body. When I got out of the shower I spent much too long in front of the sink, washing my face, and clearing my pores of anything. I spent too much time getting dressed, taking a long, long time to pick out the black and white dress with a houndstooth print, and throwing my short black cap around my shoulders taking the time to button all three plastic circles. I took lots of care in finding the black shoes I had planned to wear the night before. Black boots, fitting to the leg with a white zipper on the outside.

My Mum and Dad didn't care, they said we would get there on time anyway.

During breakfast, after James and Al had both trudged down the stairs (Al first, James last) I had packed all my stuff in a blue trunk, Squishy and her cage though, where separate.

"Lily." James questioned me as we got in our car to head to the station.

"Yes?" I asked him as I fumbled with my seat belt. Missing the secret smile my parents shared with the boys.

"We got you some stuff." Albus told me, his aura changing to a white, holding in his hand was a bag with lots of tissue and a wrapped present. I smile graciously at both boys before tearing at the wrapped present, only to find a book.

It wasn't just a book though, Infact I thought it would be a quite helpful book, because on the cover it read: "The Aura Reader's Guide To The Colors: How To Tell Which Aura Is Which." I smiled at the idea and the thought behind the gift.

"Thank you." I smiled as I picked up the next present and hugged my brothers. My next present was even more shocking, it was a small leather bound book, it was empty except for my name, which my brother's had inscribed on the inside cover. I picked up the quills they had brang me to go with it and looked at them both curiously.

"It's a journal." Al explained, "That way you can write letters, stories, whatever and keep them all together." I smiled, thanked, and hugged my brothers again.

I spent the remainder of the car trip there talking with my parents and brothers. I was ready to go to Hogwarts.

xxx

I sat aimlessly on the way to Hogwarts, sitting with all my cousins, none of us speaking, we HAD after all only been on the train about ten minutes.

"So, Lily, Hugo," James addressed us from across the compartment, "Are you guys ready to be sorted into Gryffindor?" We both nodded.

"IF you're in Gryffindor," Al cut in, "We don't really care what house your in, even if you're a Slytherin." Once again both Hugo and I nodded.

"Just out of curiosity," I asked nobody in particular, "Has anybody in this family not been in Gryffindor?" I was curious, after all, if I was put in another house, I wanted someone in my family to be in it with me.

"I'm a Ravenclaw." Louis told me, smiling in my direction. I liked Louis he was so nice and down to earth.

"And I'm a Hufflepuff." Lucy said from across from me. I liked Lucy too. She was calming and hard-working, not to mention the sweetest thing in our family, it was impossible not to like her.

"Lily." Roxy asked me from right next to me, "Mind coming to the trolley with me? I'm starving."

"Okay, yeah ,sure." I said, glancing over at Dominique, who was looking pouty.

"Niq," Roxy asked her, "Do you want to come?"

"No." Dominique muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay. Cool." Roxy muttered back as we made our way of the compartment. We walked along in silence for a few minutes until Roxy pulled me into an empty compartment and locked the door.

"Do you know what's been up with Dominique?" She asked me, voicing the question I was about to ask her.

"No." I replied, yawning.

"Well she better get that stick out of her ass, before I have to pull it out." She muttered obviously not happy when her cousin's behaviour.

It was then we heard the sound. The sound of two people walking down the hallway. We pressed out back against the seat so they wouldn't see us, and we were shocked to see Rose and Dominique walking down the hallway, but, that wasn't what had shocked us the most. In fact it had been there conversation. Even though, we only caught bits and pieces of it.

"I know she is such a bitch." Rose laughed, brown hair flying as she tossed it over her shoulder.

"I know, right?" Dominique continued their conversation, "Thinking she can just bounce in here, acting like she knows everybody and everything, and she expects to just be perfect friends again." Dominique's voice rung with a rueful laugh, making us glance towards each other, that wasn't the Dominique we knew.

"And the way she expects us just to love her again is ridiculous, I mean what the hell. You prance in here with some sad-ass story, and expect us to be like "poor baby, let me shower you with everything."

Realization drew on my face as I realized the object of the laughs, as I realized who they were talking about. I shared a look with Roxy, and the look on her face told me that she understood what was going on too.

"She doesn't even know a thing about this family, like hey when did James break his arm? She wouldn't know, she knows nothing about this family." Dominique sneered, causing me and Roxy to look at each other, shocked, not even daring to believe this was the Dominique that we knew and trusted.

"That's just one of the reasons she is no family of mine." Rose giggled, and then waved as a boy walked past. And then they were gone.

It was silent for a moment or so in which Roxanne and I just proceed what we had just heard. Then without even meaning to I burst out crying. Roxy just came to my side of the compartment and help me close.

"I'm going to kill that Mother fucking Bitch." I heard her growl.

"Roxy," I said, not in the mood for her to kill anyone, " It's okay." I tried to sound soothing but knew, with my choked back sobs, I hadn't heard soothing at all.

xxx

It hadn't been the best train ride. Roxy and I had sat in that empty compartment until my tears subsided, before heading back to the family compartment. There, Dominique came to sit by us, asking where we had been and if we were both okay. I nodded and just said yes. She smiled at me, "worried" But I knew better, because as she shared a mocking look with Rose, I knew that my life was about to be flipped upside down again.

The train ride took much too long, I had spent it with a pissed off Roxy, two worried brothers, a worried Lucy (because she worries about everyone) and buddy buddy Rose and Dominique. It had been great (Insert sarcastic voice here)

I took of when they let people on the train, not bothering to wait for anyone but Roxy. The two of us walked together until I heard a loud booming voice over in the corner, "Firs' years over here!" I turned to see a man, Or a giant, I wasn't sure which, I had a shaggy mane, and hands like trashcan lids. I followed him when He called for the first years, and as I passed him he spoke to me: "Lily? The youngest Potter?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Hagrid." He introduced himself, surely and proudly, and his name clicked in my head. Hagrid! Of Course, he was a good friend of my dads!

Hagrid led us over to some rickety looking boat, that only four of us could fit in at a time. I looked around at the three other people in my boat. We all smiled and looked at each other, awkward.

"I'm Suzanne." The first girl introduced, She had tough and hardened grey eyes, and straight brown hair that looked as if it got any straighter it would all fall from her head!

"I'm Christopher." The Second boy introduced smiling like an idiot, his Blonde hair was a mess around his hair.

"I'm Adam." The boy on my right introduced, His black hair slicked back passed his forehead. His eyes a cold blue.

"I'm Lily." I said, feeling a little self conscious.

"Oh," The girl- Suzanne- said, "Your Harry Potter's daughter!"

I nodded.

"Where you really abducted as a little girl? Christopher asked.

I nodded again.

"Well," Adam scoffed, "You're quite the talker."

I said nothing, I just rolled my eyes.

"You know it's rude to not respond to people." Adam said again, "But since you're not a talker it doesn't shock me, your brother's should take lesson from you, they never shut up."

I turned to him, scared to open my mouth, scared to not,  
"Wow," I mocked back, "You're quite the asshole." Christopher sent me a high five, Suzanne just smiled. Adam eyed me, trying to find a remark, I knew he would find one I just hoped it would take a while. It didn't.

"Where you born on a highway?" He asked me.

"No." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Really, cause that's where most accidents happen." I decided to ignore it, I wasn't going to get into a fight the first day of school.

"Can't you be more of a man?" I asked him. He smiled at the change to insult me again.

"Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is."

"If you were twice as smart," I told him, "You'd still be stupid."

"Bitch." He called me, but he wasn't done, "whore, asshole, noob,fat," His list went on and on, some insults were in english, some where not, but he kept going and he ended with, "Psychotic Bitch."

"Really," I asked him, "I'm the psychotic bitch? Because I'm not the one screaming a girl like a mental patient."

"With that smug look on your face you look like someone set you on fire and tried to help it with a fork."

"Well, considering your birth certicate is an apology to a condom factory, I'm not offended." I smirked at him, even though I knew it was getting out of hand. I was having fun.

"Do you still love nature, even though it did that to you." He asked me. I almost laughed at his words.

"I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and crap a better response than what you just said."

"Ever since I saw you family tree I have wanted to cut it down, bitch." He snarled as we got out of the boats, and he stormed off the opposite direction.  
"Are you really going to leave I was just about to poison the tea." I yelled back. And Christopher and Suzanne laughed.

"You don't have to laugh." I told them.  
"I know," Suzanne said, "But, you're funny." and Adam nodded his head along with her.

"I don't want to be known as funny because I can be mean." I told them, because it was the truth."

"It's okay, nobody but us heard it, we don't care. and Nor will anybody else." Christopher told me with a smile. and It was so sincere I had to smile back.

xxx

When James and Al told me how pretty Hogwarts was, I didn't believe them until I was standing in the great hall looking out and up and all around, waiting for the sorting ceremony to start. I could feel a pounding in my chest and I could feel the hundreds of eyes on the crowd of people. I could easily sort out each of the people at the tables. The Ravenclaws all had books out, or where talking to some of the teachers walking around. The Hufflepuffs were chatting with us new students, trying to make us feel a little more comfortable. The Gryffindors were all laughing and being overly loud, trying to make it seem like they were having a good time, and it didn't excite me to think that I would be doing that next year. The slytherins were just behaving normally, having whisper conversations, and laughing silently, some with piece of parchment sticking out.

"Welcome," Said Professor Longbottom (or uncle Neville) said when everything quieted down,"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." But, first that's begin with our sorting ceremony." He pushed a small wooden stool in front of him he place a hat upon the stool and it opened it's tiny mouth and sang:

l ya long chemin quand j'étais juste une idée, des gens sont venus et m'ont fait, pour être capable de penser et d'être capable de sentir. C'était il ya des années et des années, et j'ai appris une chose ou deux depuis lors. Vous devez être courageux pour être à Gryffindor

, fort et parfois orgueilleux et mauvais. Pour être un Serdaigle, mais plus vous devez avoir les esprits et intelligence, le ability sourire à livres, un trou parfois dans une bibliothèque, incapable de faire anything mais l'étude. Et si vous êtes un Poufsouffle v

ous devez être travailleur et gentil, car du coup si vous ne'êtes pas vous ne savez jamais qui est à la recherche d'une amende de Shadow.

Mais si vous êtes un Serpentard, tu es le seul à le shadows vous avez la ability de faire quoi que ce soit aller, et de trouver les trous de

boucle, alors bonne chance fines ceux n'ayez pas peur, vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses à vieux Hogwarts ne craignez donc pas, mais surtout à Poudlard vous apprendrez:

That you can't be afraid of what you know, and you have to met it *he hits the top of his head* Head on.

The entire school clapped, even though i didn't understand what all of that meant I clapped too, I wanted to at least seem like I knew what I was doing.

"Andrews, Gabe."

"Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table burst into applause, and I saw how it worked. The Hat decided where we got to be, not us.

We went through name after name: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,Slytherin, Hufflepuff,Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin Hufflepuff,Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. On and On and on it went until….

"Potter,Lily." Uncle Neville called, and everything in the room hushed, quiet whispers broke out, everyone was trying to get a look at me as I made my way up to the hat. I could feel not only the eyes, but the fingers that were pointed at my back. I turned and saw the entire Gryffindor table with their hands together ready to clap for me, James and Al had their arms out, ready to welcome me, into my secondary family of Gryffindor.

The hat was place on my head as I sat down on the stool, and it covered my eyes. I felt a small voice murmur in my ear.

"Another Potter, Eh?" Ready to be sorted into Gryffin- Oh wait, I see more than bravery and pride, and instead of seeing an ego I see a lack there of. Your hardworking, yes. But, can be cut throat and nasty when you want to be. You have many not so nice remarks hidden under your tongue. Your fairly smart I see, taught yourself how to read. And you dealt with years of abuse, but kept your secret education under wraps, you know how to lie, that's for sure. I've seen you do it many times. Oh, and if the need ever arises you know how to get what you want, your powerful though, and very witty, but where to put you?" The hat was quiet for a few moment, "I think I know, and you may not be happy at first, but in the end you'll know I put you where you belong." The hat was silent for a few moment longer, and I wasn't ever sure how long I had been there, but, I knew that my arse was starting to get a bim num. I really wanted to sorted, but I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be a Gryffindor anymore.

"Slytherin!" I heard the hat call, and I felt the hat being take off my head. The light of the candles blinded me for a moment before I got up. I stood and walked to the Slytherin table proudly, stay cool, calm, and, collected even though I got no cheers like the rest of the kids, as I saw the looks of awe on everyones faces, and I realized that now they knew me for "The Potter in Slytherin." Not Harry Potter's daughter, and I couldn't help but smirk, and I smirked wider when I realized that it was a Slytherin smirk.

My small smirk, that small movement in my lips, set off a bomb of noise. The Slytherin table wasn't just clapping they were stomping and cheering and screaming, and instead of smirking, I smiled.

I joined my housemates, and loved all their greetings, and greeted them back. We all smiled and laughed, and they were as nice to me as I would to my own family.

I was happy here, I realized as I sat between Ayla Avery and Dmitri Goyle. I was at my Hogwarts Home.

2nd author's note: Two updates in one day? I think yes. and yeah, the sorting ceremony song was in French, because of the last line. I hope you like the chapter, because I liked writing We will solve the Dominique drama, trust me, it will be beautiful.


	9. Rules of The Slytherin House

Potter's Long Lost Daughter: Love Defined

Chapter nine: Rules of the Slytherin House

A/N Hi guys! so I know this chapter is a little late compared to my last two, but I didn't really know how I wanted this chapter to go, and I'm still not sure, so I'm pretty much winging it! Also, I posted two chapters at a time last time and did not get the desired results when it came to reveiws, so that probably won't happen again. Please, Please, review guys, I really want to know that you guys are reading this and have your own opinions on it and how it's written! Also please check out my new one-shot "Sorry For The Mess." It would mean loads to me.

I don't Own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

I swept my eyes across the great hall, to the Gryffindor end of the room, I searched out James and Albus in the mess of people, but it didn't take me long, as it seemed like they were trying to scout me out, as well.

James simply smiled at me when we made eye contact, and Albus gave a formal head nod, neither of them looked upset or angry, but they looked slightly disappointed.

"Lily?" a voice to my right asked, I turned my head and found myself face to face with Ayla Avery, her smile wide.

"Yes?" I replied cheerfully, although my mind was wondering what she could've possibly wanted from me.

"I just wanted to welcome you into the Slytherin house." She practically whispered to me, using one tanned hand to push back her dark brown hair. I smiled at her words, my heart fluttering a little bit.

"Thank you, I have to say I was a bit shocked to join Slytherin, but if that hat thinks I belong here then…" I trailed off awkwardly, I had wasn't the best at conversation.

"That's okay, it's fine for you to be a little worried, I mean I was worried about being a slytherin too, and everyone in my family is a Slytherin." She looked at me and smiled, and I knew that this girl was being sincere, and I could have possibly made my first friend here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ayla and I chatted the rest of the night, until the new fifth year prefect, Hannah Knott, Began to lead us out of the great hall, and into the hallways of Hogwarts, Ayla explained the things to me I didn't know as we walked throughout the school, she explained about the talking pictures, and about all of the classes we would take, it blew my mind.

Hannah finally led us to a brick wall in the depths of the dungeons, and to a long brick wall.

"This is the way to get into the Slytherin common room," she explained, her voice was quiet, "You must give a password, so go in, and wait in a line in front of the fireplace, just like you are now." She gave us a stoic head nod before turning to the wall.

"Cunning." She spoke, as the wall slide open, I felt my breath hitch, but I didn't 'aw' or 'ow' like the other students.

We made our way into the the common room, or the room we would spend the majority of our time in. I was shocked was what I saw. The floor was a white marble, that was very sleek and shiny. There was soft black leather chairs, and there were a couple of black studying tables, the walls were a beautiful exposed green brick, that set the tone of the room perfectly, the common room was void of any form of mess, and there were a couple of pictures of the walls, with multiple polished trophies in a in a dark wood case. But the most shocking thing in the room was the lighting, instead of being a clear white color, it was green, and came from a massive chandelier on the very top of the room.

We first years stood in a straight line in front of the fireplace like we had been told, and as we did six people came to stand in front of us, each on of their auras a dull green that blended in perfectly with the light.

"We are you prefects," a tall boy with jet black hair stood in front of us, "You will do as we say, and you will do it as we say it." He said. There was a murmur of 'yes' or 'okay' some though, like me, stayed quiet.

a second girl walked up next to the boy, and compared to him she looked like a munchkin, she was about two head shorter than him. "You will always refer to us as 'ma'am' or 'sir' when we are speaking to you, and if we are speaking to you, your posture will be straight, your feet will be together and your hands will be behind your back, assume that posture now." She commanded us, and we went into the correct posture. a different boy behind her began moving his hands as if to say "keep going." I was the first to catch on, "Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Thank you." a different girl, this one with long brown hair, said.

"That," The first boy, Simon, "Is how you will respond to a question, however you will do it with a salute."

"Yes sir," Myself and several others said, our hands lashing off our foreheads.

"Now," the first girl said, looking down on us, "if we tell you to relax when we are speaking to you, we expect you to put your legs a shoulder length apart, and to put your hands in front of you, like this."

xxx

we were lectured on how proper Slytherins acted for about an hour, before we went up to bed, and, I have to say that our rules were tough, but if I wanted to be a calm, aristocrat (like all Slytherin's were expected to be.) This is how I was to act.

I woke up the next morning ready to start my day, I got up, took my shower, and washed my face. I wore my uniform to perfect standards, hair straightened and up in a bun, shirt un wrinkled and buttoned all the way up, tie on, tied with a necktie, knot and black sweater over it, but still tucked into my black pencil skirt, which (on rule) ended a little past my knees, I wore non-ripped panty house, and short heeled black pumps. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was proud of what I saw, even though I didn't think I would've been. I picked up my all black messenger bag that had all my books in the class order, then had piece of parchment for each of them. I waited for Ayla to finish organizing her books, and together we walked (gracefully) down the stairs, doing our best to keep our faces emotionless, because we had no choice.

We found each student as they were supposed to be, Girls in a straight line in the left, boys in a straight line on the right, in alphabetical order. I took my place behind Sammy Peaks, and in front of Tessa Rodini. As a group we walked down to the great hall, silent and emotionless, and took our places at our house table. we waited (as we were supposed too) for the headmaster to take his first bite so we could begin to eat.

Half an hour later I left the table, with my fellow Slytherins to head down to Charms, which I heard was a ridiculously easy clas. We waited outside the door until Professor Flitwick arrived to the classroom and he let us in. We did as we were told and stood by our desks, until everyone else was seated, before sitting down ourselves.

The world had been right when they said that charms was easy, I found it to be a breeze, Flitwick just lectured us on spells, right up to the bell, with a promise of trying our first spell the next day. I found all my other classes to be just as easy, I thought that everything and every part of it was easy, from the little homework, to the subject itselves. I was already bored of the majority of the classes.

When lunch time rolled around I got quite a shock, because as Ayla and I, with your new friend Kenny And, sat down at the table, I was approached by Hugo.

"Hey Hugo." I greeted as he nervously stalked over to me, his aura a sick looking green.

"Hey Lil." He greeted me nervously, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, "Will you come have dinner with the family in the kitchen with me?" He asked, voice cracking like he was either about to vomit or he was trying not to laugh. I took my sweet time contemplating my answer, looking down at my fellow Slytherin's sas each one gave me a quick and a hard to accept nod. So I looked up at Hugo, his face slightly green, and smiled.

"Ofcourse." I told him, wondering though, what my family could've wanted.

The lunch with my family wasn't as bad, it turned out that most accepted me as a Slytherin, although they wished I had been a Gryffindor.

"Don't forget to write Mum and Dad." James had yelled as I exited the kitchens, ready to head to my Common room for break.

"I wil." I smiled back at them, before I rounded a corner and they disappeared from sight.

xxxx

I tapped my quill against my notebook, trying to figure out what to write to my parents. I didn't have more than a few sentences yet.

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are you? I have been good and I am enjoying Hogwarts greatly. I love my house and everyone in, and my class can be really fun, although sometimes they are too dull and easy and I get bored. I haven't seen a lot of any of my cousins, although I did eat lunch with them in the kitchens today. Me and Hugo only have one class together and that is potions, but I haven't had that yet.

If you haven't gotten the message, I am obviously not a Gryffindor. In fact I am in…

I signed a sigh again, and tapped my quill. I just had to figure out how to break the news to Mum and Dad, gently, without shocking them to much. I figured I would go for it.

I am a Slytherin. I know it shocked me too. Everyone is really nice here, though. Also, Everyone in the family was fairly accepting of it, which was good. So far I have been having lots of fun. But who knew how long that would last.

xxx

I laid in bed that night, smiling and replaying my day in my head. I had, had so much fun! Potions, despite the many warnings I had gotten about it, turned out to be a fun and interesting subject. If my first few days had been like this, I'm sure every single one will be just as great. Or so I hoped.


End file.
